What Lies Beneath
by BenedictMartinSherlockJohn
Summary: Claire Saltzman arrives at Mystic Falls when she receives word from a ghost of Alaric saying he is dead. She is there with specific instructions from him to find Elijah. What happens when she does and everyone finds out who she is?
1. 1: Don't freak out on me Ok?

A/N: This is just my first attempt at writing a Vampire Diaries story. I'm hoping it goes well.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the Vampire Diaries characters I use in this story. Those rights go to Julie Plec and L.J. Smith. I am just writing this story for fun.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(College Dorm)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

The phone rang three times before going to voicemail.

"Hey, Alaric! It's me." I said. "I was just checking in like we agreed upon…..Guess I will just call you later."

Then I hung up the phone and looked at it in thought.

"Is there something wrong?" I heard someone say.

I looked toward the kitchen, and saw Diana. My college roommate.

"No, everything's fine." I said.

"Who did you call?" Diana asked.

"My Uncle." I said. "Not a big deal."

Diana nodded, and went over to her side of the room toward her laptop.

I looked back at my phone and sighed.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(One Week Later)

"Hey, you reached Alaric. You know what to do." I heard Alaric's voicemail say. Followed by the beep.

"Hey, Alaric!" I said. "It's your favorite person in the world calling again. It's been a week and you haven't called me back. I hope everything's ok…..Call me when you get this."

Then, I hung up the phone.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(One Month Later)

"I'm heading out." Diana said grabbing her purse. "Last chance to join me and Mabel."

"Sorry, Diana." I said, from my place on my bed, where my homework and laptop were sprawled out. "I really have to get this done."

"Alright." Diana said. "Don't wait up."

I nodded.

Then, Diana walked over to the door and left.

As soon as the door closed, I got up from my bed with my phone in hand and called Alaric.

It went straight to voicemail once again.

"Hey, Alaric," I said, as I paced back and forth in my dorm. "It's your favorite number one fan…..I really wish you would call me back…I miss you…Hopefully I'll see you this Saturday for the anniversary. I'll be there at nine like we discussed before…..I love you."

Then, I hung up the phone and sighed.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(Saturday)

I parked the car on the side of the road and got out.

It was a beautiful day out today. Some white clouds scattered in the sky.

I looked at the cemetery across the street and took a deep breath. Clutching the red rose I had in my hand.

I then walked across the street and entered the cemetery.

It only took me two minutes to reach the head stone of Charolette Henri. My mother.

Today was the anniversary she died.

As I approached her resting site, I looked around in search of Alaric.

He was nowhere to be found.

I took my phone out and sent Alaric a text.

 _I'm here. Where are you?_

Once it was sent, I looked at my mother's headstone.

"Hey, Mom." I said quietly. "I'm not sure where Uncle Alaric is, but, I'm here…..I'm sure he will show up…..He always does."

I then sat the rose on top of her headstone, and sat down on the grass.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

An hour went by, and Alaric still hadn't shown up.

I checked my phone for the fiftieth time to check if I missed Alaric texting or calling me.

Turns out, I didn't.

I sighed, sadly.

"I'm sorry, Mom." I said. "I don't know where he is. He hasn't returned any of my calls, or text, and frankly, I'm starting to worry. He always makes sure to get back to me, despite what was going on with Damon, Elena, and Jeremy…Maybe I should go there and see him in person…."

"Claire," I heard a voice say.

I looked toward the voice and saw Alaric standing not too far away from me. Looking at me.

"Alaric!" I said, relieved.

"Claire," Alaric said, as I stood up.

I studied him, and realized something was wrong.

"Uncle Alaric, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Don't freak out on me. Ok?" He said.

"Ok." I said cautiously.

"Something happened in Mystic Falls." Alaric said. "And that something is the reason why I haven't gotten in contact with you until now."

"What happened, Alaric?" I asked.

Alaric hesitated. Then, he took a deep breath, and said:

"I'm a ghost, Claire. Right now, you're seeing me, but, I'm not really here."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Claire," Alaric said. He hesitated before saying: "I'm dead."

I stared at him.

"Ha. Good one." I said.

"Claire, I'm serious." He said.

"Then how can I see you?" I asked.

"Because I was able to show myself to you." Alaric said.

I walked over to him, and went to give him a hug.

My arms went right through him.

I stepped back and looked at him, as shock crashed into me.

Alaric was looking at me sadly.

"Claire, I'm so, so, so sorry Honey." He said.

That's when what he said sunk in.

Ghost Alaric was telling the truth.

Alaric was dead.

I blinked back the tears just as fast as they appeared.

"How?" I asked, looking at him. "When? Why?"

"I'll tell you everything." Alaric said quickly. "But first, sit."

I sat down and Alaric followed suit.

Then, Alaric told me what happened.


	2. 2: I think you woke him up

A/N: Guest: *nods sadly*

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(Claire's P.O.V)

 _Welcome to Mystic Falls_ , the sign said, as I drove by it.

After Alaric told me everything that happened, I went back to the college, switched all of my classes to online courses, packed everything up, and drove to Mystic Falls. Leaving a note for Diana.

 _"_ _Will they know who I am?" I asked._

 _"_ _No." Alaric said. "To be honest, I never told them about you, or my sister-Your mother…Mostly because it was never brought up."_

 _"_ _How am I suppose to get them to trust me, if they don't know who I am?" I asked._

 _"_ _Well, you're last name is Saltzman. They should be able to put two and two together." He said. "And I'm sure they will be welcoming. Damon will be suspicious, but, he wouldn't be Damon if he wasn't."_

"So, where exactly am I suppose to find this Elijah?" I asked Alaric, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"I'm surprise you're taking this whole, 'your uncle is _dead_ and is now a ghost telling you what to do' thing so well." Alaric said.

"You didn't answer my question." I said.

It was silent.

"I'm not sure." He said. "He could be anywhere."

 _"_ _Who should I seek out?" I asked._

 _Alaric thought about it for a moment._

 _"_ _Elijah." Alaric said._

 _"…_ _.Elijah?" I asked, confused. "Isn't he-"_

 _"_ _The normally good, yet bad, Original vampire with nice hair?" He said, finishing my sentence. "Yes. That's him."_

"Pull in here." Alaric said suddenly.

I pulled up to a place called the Mystic Grill and parked on the side of the road.

"Do you think he will be in here?" I asked.

"It's possible." He said. "Let's go check. And remember, you're the only who can see me. So, try not to attract attention when you're talking to me."

I got out of the car and went inside the restaurant.

Once inside, I looked around and saw it was hardly busy.

"How the hell am I suppose to find an Original?" I whispered to my uncle, who was standing beside me and looking around. "I know I'm a vampire hunter and all, but you didn't exactly give me a lesson on spotting an Original one –oh- one."

"Trust me, you'll know him when you see him." Alaric said, as he stared at someone.

I took a deep breath and let it out as I looked where he was looking.

I saw someone sitting at the bar all alone.

"You know him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alaric said, sounding sad. "It's Damon."

 _"_ _Why him?" I asked. "Why not Elena? Jeremy? Damon? Stefan?"_

 _"_ _I told you." Alaric said. "When Elena died, I died. But she came back to life as a vampire, due to there being vampire blood in her system. Stefan, Caroline, and Jeremy are keeping her in control. I don't want you going to her and have her suddenly lose it."_

 _"_ _And Damon?" I asked._

 _"_ _Grieving." He said. "Drinking…It's best if he's left alone for now."_

 _I nodded._

 _"_ _That still doesn't tell me why Elijah." I said._

 _Alaric was silent._

 _"…_ _Do you trust me?" Alaric asked._

"Why can't I just talk to him again?" I whispered.

Alaric gave me his 'you will listen to me' look as he said:

"Meet Elijah, _first_. _Then_ , we can discuss Damon."

I sighed, and began to walk over to the bar counter.

"The bar tender is Matt." Alaric said, as I sat down two seats away from Damon. Alaric sitting in between us.

"Hi, welcome to the Mystic Grill." Matt said, spotting me. "What can I get you?"

"Another vodka bottle." Damon said, waving the empty bottle in his hand toward Matt.

"Damon, don't you think you've had enough for now?" Matt asked.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, as he sat the empty bottle down on the counter.

"Fine." Damon said, angrily. "I'll get it myself."

Then, Damon stood up a little, grabbed a vodka bottle from behind the counter and sat back down.

"He took my death the hardest." Alaric explained, as Damon began to pour the vodka into his glass. "He was my best friend. But you already know that."

I nodded a little at him, as Matt sighed an annoyed sigh.

"I'm actually looking for someone." I said, gaining Matt's attention. And trusting my uncle to find Elijah, and leave Damon alone for now.

"Well, you came to the right person." Matt said, smiling at me. "I pretty much know everyone in this town. Who are you looking for?"

"Elijah." I said.

"Mikaelson." Alaric told me.

"Mikaelson." I repeated.

Suddenly, I heard Damon choke on his drink, as Matt looked at me in shock.

"I think you woke him up." Alaric said, looking at Damon.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked Matt. Ignoring Damon and Alaric.

"….Uh," Matt began. "Honestly, your guess is as good as mine."

I nodded, as Alaric sighed.

"This may be harder than I thought it was going to be." Alaric said tiredly.

"I'm sorry I'm not that much help." Matt said.

"But maybe you can be of _my_ help." I heard Damon say.

I looked at him and saw he was looking at me suspiciously.

"Yep." Alaric said. "You _definitely_ woke him up."

"Why are you here to see Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Because I am." I said.

"But why?" Damon asked.

"Because I am." I repeated.

Damon narrowed his eyes at me. Clearly trying to figure me out.

 _"_ _Of course I trust you." I said. "But can't you at least tell me why I must go see Elijah first?"_

 _Alaric was silent for a moment or two, then he said:_

 _"_ _All I can tell you, is that, he will be able to protect you, when and if no one else can."_

 _"_ _But I'm a vampire hunter." I said. "Just like you. Just like mom. You both taught me to be as good as the best. And part of the best was both of you. I will be able to protect myself if I have to. You know that."_

 _"_ _I know." Alaric said. "But trust me on this, alright? No matter what, find Elijah first. Promise?"_

 _I sighed._

 _"_ _Promise." I said._

"Do you happen to know where he is?" I asked.

"Nope." Damon said. "And I couldn't care less."

"Ok then." I said, standing up. "Thank you for your time."

Then, I walked away from them, and left the restaurant.

"Now everyone is going to know you're here." Alaric said, as we walked toward the car. "No doubt Matt and Damon will spread the word about the girl who is looking for the oldest of vampires."

"Well, that was the whole point, right?" I asked him. "Getting to Elijah first no matter what?"

Alaric bit his lip, as he clearly remembered what he said to me.

"Just like your mother." He muttered.


	3. 3: Someone's looking for Elijah?

A/N: KeilaMikaelson: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far :)

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(At the Mikaelson's Home)

(Elijah's P.O.V.)

"Please tell me you're not just going to sit in that chair all day." I heard someone say.

I looked up from the book I was reading in my chair and saw Rebekah enter the room.

"Would it be so terrible if I did?" I asked.

"You've been sitting in that chair, reading the same book for three days." Rebekah said. "Stop being a hermit and go outside."

"Maybe I will if you will." I said.

"They're looking for me ever since what happened to Elena, Matt, and Alaric." She said. "First chance they get, I'll be history. Especially if Damon sees me."

"She has a point, brother." I heard someone say.

I looked toward the new voice and saw Klaus had joined us.

"She leaves this house, there will be no mercy from the Salvatore clan." Klaus said. "Despite her being un-killable. However, if you leave the house, they won't try to stake you."

"You are the only one of this family they seem to like at the moment." Rebekah said, clearly siding with Klaus.

I studied my siblings.

"If you want something, just ask me. Don't be cryptic." I said, not in the mood.

"Try to convince them I did what I thought was right." Rebekah said. "Any one of them would have done the same thing if it was their brother they thought were dead. I already tried apologizing….It didn't exactly work."

I debated what Rebekah asked.

"Fine." I said. "I will. And to prove I'm not a hermit, I will also go to the library."

"Yes, because going to the library isn't _hermit_ of you." Klaus said smirking, as I closed my book and stood up.

"At least I'm not the one afraid to go outside." I retorted. "Even if there was a chance I would be staked."

Klaus's smirk vanished. Being replaced by narrowing eyes.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

I knocked on the door to the Salvatore house and waited.

A couple seconds went by, before the door was finally opened.

"Elijah," Jeremy said in surprise, opening the door more.

"Jeremy." I said in greeting. "May I come in?"

"Sure." Jeremy said.

I walked inside, and he closed the door.

"I assume Elena and Stefan are here as well?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yeah. They're upstairs." Jeremy said.

"Would you mind getting them for me?" I asked. "I would like to have a word with them."

"Sure." Jeremy said. "One second."

Then, Jeremy headed toward the stairs, and went up them.

I walked over to the fire place as I listened to their conversation.

"What do you mean Elijah's here?" I heard Elena say. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know." I heard Jeremy say.

"Wait, Damon, back up." I heard Stefan say confused. "What do you mean there's someone looking for Elijah?"

That perked my interest.

"Someone's looking for Elijah?" I heard Elena ask, also confused.

"Hold on, Elena." I heard Stefan say. "…Alright Damon. We'll keep a look out."

"What's going on?" I heard Jeremy ask.

"There's this girl in town." I heard Stefan say. "She talked to Damon and Matt at the Mystic Grill about a couple minutes ago, and she asked them where she would find one of our favorite Originals."

"Maybe that's why Elijah's here." I heard Jeremy say.

"What do you mean?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Elijah is downstairs right now." I heard Jeremy say. "He wanted to talk to us about something."

It was silent for a moment, then I heard footsteps coming my way.

I smiled a little at their enthusiasm to know why I was here and assuming it was about the new resident to Mystic Falls.

Unfortunately for them, I didn't even know who this girl was.

But I do plan to find out.

"Elijah," I heard Stefan say behind me.

I turned around and faced Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy.

"Stefan, Elena." I said in greeting. "I trust everything is well?"

"Yes." Stefan said. "What can we help you with?"

"I wanted to talk about Rebekah." I said. "I understand you're upset with what happened in regards of her revenge towards you after thinking Niklaus was dead. And while I don't blame you for being furious with her, I would like for you to consider forgiving her."

"Forgive her?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I said.

"She killed Alaric." Elena said. "Not to mention, she technically killed me too. And she _tried_ to kill Matt. I don't think she will ever be forgiven for doing that."

"Technically, in order to kill Alaric you had to die as well." I reminded her. "There was no other way around that. And to be fair, Alaric wasn't Alaric anymore. Thanks to my mother. But I know Rebekah is sorry for what she had done. Not to mention, any one of you would have done the same thing Rebekah did if it were your sibling, and you were stricken by grief so powerful, you wanted revenge on the person who killed them. You wouldn't have stopped, until said person was dead, or they were caused the same pain you were feeling."

They were silent.

"All I ask, is to think about it." I said.

"We will." Stefan said.

I gave him a nod, and headed toward the door.

"Elijah," I heard Elena call after me.

I stopped walking and looked at them.

"There's word going around town that a girl is looking for you." Elena began.

"Ah, yes. Her." I said, smiling a little.

"You know who she is?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes." I said. "No need to worry about her."

Then, I turned back around, and left the house.

I'm not sure why I said that I knew her. But saying that I did, felt like the right thing to do.


	4. 4: He's testing you

A/N: Adela: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it :)

musicluver246: Thank you :)

monkeey76: :)

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(At the Library)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Why is finding this damn Original so hard?! I thought bitterly, as I entered the local library.

So far, I've been to a couple stores, the school, and the park, and I still have yet to find this Elijah Mikaelson.

"Are you going to at least tell me what he looks like?" I whispered to Alaric, as I walked toward a book shelf. "Maybe what he would be wearing?"

"Like I said, you will know him when you see him." I heard Alaric say.

I looked at him.

Alaric sighed.

"He will be the one wearing the suit." Alaric said.

"I thought the one who wore the suit was Klaus and Elijah was the cocky bastard?" I whispered as I took a random book off the shelf.

"No." Alaric said. "The cocky bastard is Klaus and Elijah wears the suits."

I nodded, understanding.

"But Klaus is the hybrid?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said.

I nodded once again as I opened the book to a random page and began to pretend reading it.

About a minute went by, when I heard my Uncle say suddenly:

"There he is."

I looked up from the book, toward where Alaric was looking, and saw a man in a suit roughly five or ten steps away from me.

"That's him." I heard Alaric say, as I studied the man that was the Original Elijah.

He looked to be searching for a book in the same row I was in and didn't seem to be paying attention to anything else around him.

His fingertips brushed against the spine of the books with care, as he looked at the titles he slowly passed by.

"Claire?...Claire?...Earth to niece!"

I looked away from Elijah and looked at Alaric.

I gave him a confused look.

"What's the plan?" Alaric asked. "How are you going to approach him? Talk to him?"

I thought about what he asked and realized I didn't exactly _have_ a plan.

"You don't have one, do you?" Alaric asked.

I shook my head.

Alaric sighed.

"Do me a favor, close the book, and grab a couple more from the shelf." Alaric said.

Confused, but deciding not to ask questions, I closed the book I was pretending to read, and grab three more books from the shelf. Stacking them on top of each other.

"Good." Alaric said, with a smile.

Then, Alaric knocked the books out of my hands. All of them falling on the floor despite my best effort to catch them.

Why did he do that for?! I thought angrily, as I bent down to pick them up.

I will be having a talk with him.

I picked up two of them, and reached for a third, when a hand landed on mine.

I looked up, and did a double take.

In front of me, was Elijah.

I quickly looked away and stood up. My hand slipping out from underneath his as I did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." Elijah said, picking up the book, and standing up.

"No, you didn't frighten me." I said, giving him an assured smile.

Elijah smiled.

"I believe these belong to you." Elijah said, holding the two books he picked up toward me.

"Technically, they belong to the library." I said, taking them. "But….Thank you."

Elijah gave me a nod, and began to walk away.

"Stop him." I heard Alaric say, as if it was obvious.

"Wait," I said.

Elijah stopped walking, and turned to face me.

"Would you like to…Get some…coffee?" I asked awkwardly.

"Are you asking me out?" Elijah asked, amused.

"Yeah, _are_ you asking him out?" I heard Alaric ask, clearly not liking where this was going.

"All I'm asking is if you want to get coffee." I said, answering both of them at the same time. "…..Would you?"

Elijah stared at me, as he considered my offer.

"I don't see why not." Elijah said. "I know the perfect place."

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

Elijah and I were sitting at a table with our coffee inside a small coffee shop by the library.

Alaric was sitting in the third chair at the table.

"I have to say, I'm a bit curious as to why you asked me for coffee." Elijah began, breaking the long silence that had been going on since we left the library. "I have a feeling it isn't because I helped you pick up some books though."

"No. I'm afraid it's not." I said.

Elijah nodded.

"Then why?" Elijah asked.

"Tell him the truth." Alaric said. "If anyone is going to believe you, it will be Elijah. Plus, it will get him to respect you."

"Ok." I said. I then took a deep breath. "The truth is, I know who you are. I know you're an Original vampire. I know you are Elijah Mikaelson."

Elijah looked at me surprised.

"You're the one who has been looking for me." Elijah said softly.

"Yes." I said.

"Very well." Elijah said, sitting up more in his seat and placing his hands around his coffee cup. "What is it you need from me?"

"I honestly don't need anything from you." I said.

"Then why are you here to see me?" Elijah asked confused.

"My name is Claire Saltzman." I said.

Realization instantly showed on Elijah's face.

"Alaric Saltzman, my Uncle, came to me as a ghost." I explained. "In fact, he's still here. He's sitting in the chair beside me…..He told me everything that's happened. Including how he died…Then he told me to go find you."

I let what I said to Elijah sink in.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Elijah asked a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"Yes." I said. "Trust me, I wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Who killed him?" Elijah asked.

"He's testing you." Alaric said. "Do you remember who?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Your sister Rebekah." I said. "Only because his life was connected to Elena's, because of your mother. Rebekah stood in front of Matt's truck, and it went off the bridge into the lake. Stefan saved Matt first, and by doing so, Elena died. Making Alaric die also…..Elena came back as a vampire though."

"…..He believes you." Alaric said, as there was silence from Elijah.

"Look, I promise I'm not here for revenge." I said. "…..it wouldn't do any good anyway, because it won't bring Alaric back. I'm just…Doing what he asked me to do."

Elijah studied me, as a hint of sympathy showed in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about Alaric." Elijah said sincerely.

I looked down into my cup.

"Does Elena know you're here?" I heard Elijah ask.

"They don't know who I am." I said, looking up at him. "Alaric never said anything about me to them and I've never been to Mystic Falls until today…..My Uncle always met me somewhere else whenever we saw each other. He wanted me to stay away from here."

"Do you know why he sent you here now?" Elijah asked. "Why he wanted you to find me?"

"No." I said honestly. "He won't tell me."

Elijah nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know." I said. "I haven't checked in anywhere yet."

"There will be no need." Elijah said. "You will stay with me."

"What?" I asked, not believing what I heard.

"He said you will stay with him." Alaric said.

"I heard what he said." I said to Alaric. Making Elijah look at the seat where Alaric was sitting. "Elijah, with all due respect I can't do that."

"Claire, he's offering you a place to stay!" Alaric said.

"It wouldn't be any trouble." Elijah said, looking back at me.

"Have you forgotten that I said he's suppose to _protect_ you?!" Alaric said.

"Really, Elijah," I began, ignoring my Uncle. "I rather have my own place."

Elijah nodded, as Alaric looked at me as if I was being stupid.

"I understand." Elijah said. "Truly. And thinking about it, you being in your own place would probably be for the best….And if I may be so bold, I know the exact place…..If you're willing to check it out?"

I hesitated a moment, then I said:

"Ok."

Elijah smiled a little.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

"This is the house?" I asked in awe, as I looked around.

After Elijah and I finished our coffee, Elijah drove my car to a house that was fairly big and looked brand new.

"Is it too much?" I heard Elijah ask.

"Well, in a way, yes, since it's just me." I said, looking at him.

Elijah chuckled.

"I bought the house in seventeen sixty four." Elijah explained. "Didn't really have much use for it besides coming here whenever I didn't want to be found….It deserves to be lived in."

"Thank you, Elijah." I said.

Elijah smiled a little.

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to call me." Elijah said. "Day or night. Rain or shine. I'll come."

I nodded.

"I'll let you get settled in." Elijah said. "I'll be back later to check up on you."

Then, Elijah headed toward the door, and left. Closing the door behind him.

"You are probably the most stubborn person I ever met." I heard Alaric say.

I looked at him.

"Ok, maybe not the most stubborn, but, close to it." Alaric said. "I told you he's suppose to protect you."

"I can protect myself." I said.

Alaric rolled his eyes, but said nothing as he took in the house himself.

"This house is truly nice." Alaric said. "Then again, I'm not surprised that a Mikaelson has good taste. Just surprised it's not another mansion like their main house." He paused a moment before adding: "Maybe that's why he picked it. No one would guess he would be in a simple house like this with only two floors, one bathroom, and three bedrooms. Especially if someone went by how he dresses."

"Is there something you want to tell me Uncle Alaric?" I asked teasingly.

Alaric glared at me.


	5. 5: You will do no such thing

A/N: ThePhantomismylove: Here's more!

Nikole596: Thank you :)

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(At the House)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Later that night, I was so involved in doing that night's college work that I didn't even hear someone knock on the door. Instead, Alaric had to tell me someone was here.

"Who would be here at," I began, then I looked at the time on my computer. "nine at night?"

"Try the one who is letting you stay here." Alaric said.

Oh yeah, I thought, he did say he would come back.

I got up from the couch, walked over to the door, and opened it to see a patiently waiting Elijah on the other side.

"Good evening, Claire." Elijah said with a slight smile.

"Hi, Elijah," I said returning the smile.

He came inside and I shut the door.

"Did you settle in alright?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I did." I said. "Thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Of course." Elijah said. "It's no trouble."

It was silent for a couple seconds as we stared at each other.

"Um," I began, breaking the silence.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us, Claire." Elijah said suddenly. "I know you have every right to hate me, my sister, my mother, my entire family for that matter, considering….But I would like to get to know you and to also get to the bottom as to why Alaric told you to come find me."

Not knowing what to say, I nodded.

Elijah was looking at me softly. Everything about his demeanor seemed to be….soft. Not in a physical way. Physically he was…you could tell he worked out. By soft, I mean nothing about him screamed to me that he was some dangerous, original, deadly, vampire. Was his guard down? No. And neither was mine, but…I guess I just didn't expect him to be so…how he is. At least towards me, since I am a hunter.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked. "For a bit anyway?"

He smiled a little. His eyes seemed to have lit up.

"I would like that." Elijah said.

We both walked into the living room where I left my books and computer. I walked over to the mess and began to attempt to straighten it out.

"What are you studying?" I heard Elijah ask.

"Anatomy." I replied.

I sat my stuff on the stand in a more acceptable pile before sitting on the couch. Elijah looked back and forth between me and the stack of mess, clearly in thought, before taking a seat on the couch also.

I suddenly wondered where Alaric vanished off to; realizing I wasn't hearing his comments at the moment. Let alone, seeing him anywhere in my line of vision.

"Unfortunately, there isn't any food in the kitchen." Elijah said, glancing at what the tv was currently playing. "But that will be fixed tomorrow."

It took me a moment to realize what he meant.

"Elijah you don't have to buy me food." I said. "I can do it."

"I insist." Elijah said. "You are, after all, living under my roof, as a guest. You're also a college student. And, if I'm not mistaken, a college student without a job. How could you pay for anything?"

"I have a savings account." I said.

"Which you're no doubt using to pay for college." He said. "How did you get food before?"

"Alaric always sent me money. Despite me telling him not to." I said, suddenly feeling sad. I looked away from Elijah. "He said it was his duty to take care of me."

I began to play with my fingers as I pushed the memories of Alaric away.

"I'm sorry." I heard Elijah say softly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't apologize." I said looking up at him. "You asked. I answered."

It was silent for a moment before Elijah said:

"Regardless, buying you groceries seems like the least I could do."

"You already gave me a place to stay." I said.

"It's no trouble." Elijah said. "Money is nothing to me. Plus, you're human. You need to eat."

Realizing I wasn't going to be able to convince him otherwise, I nodded.

Suddenly a phone began to ring.

Elijah reached into his suit jacket and pulled out his phone, answering it.

"Hello," He said. A couple seconds went by. "Alright I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at me. "I must be going."

I nodded as he stood.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Elijah said. "Good luck with your studies."

And with that, Elijah left.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(At the Mikaelson House)

(Elijah's P.O.V.)

I walked into the house and went straight into the living room, where I saw Rebekah and Klaus standing near each other, talking.

I interrupted them.

"What is the very important news you needed to tell me, Klaus?"

They both looked at me.

"I was just asking him the very same thing." Rebekah said, looking at our brother.

"Well, you know me sister, I always wait until there is an audience present." Klaus said, before turning to me. "Word on the street says there's someone here looking for you, Elijah."

"What?" Rebekah said surprised.

"A girl." Klaus continued, still looking at me. "No one seems to have an idea as to why or have any clue as to who she is."

"Well, this is news to me." I said.

Once again, I was not sure why I said what I said in regards to Claire. Something just told me to say it.

It made no sense to me as to why I felt the need to lie about her.

"It is to me as well." Rebekah said. "Who would want to get to Elijah? What could this mystery girl possibly want?" She then looked at me. "Is there anyone you can think of that it could be?"

I pretended to think it over.

"No one that comes to mind." I said.

Klaus studied me for a moment before looking away. Clearly deep in thought.

"No matter who she is," Klaus began. "When I find her, I will get her to spill."

He then looked up with a smirk. The smirk he has whenever he planned on making someone's life a living hell.

"You will do no such thing." I said sternly.

Klaus and Rebekah looked at me with mild surprised looks on their faces.

I have no explanation for that. To say that. To feel as protective I did when I said it.

She was just a human. A human that was a hunter who's uncle got killed because of my family. In some way I guess you could say I felt like I owed it to her, and to him, to watch out for her.

But reacting this way…after already stating I didn't know who she could be…I did better lying, and covering, about Celeste than I did just now.

What was going on?

"There's no need to torture someone to get answers." I explained. "There are other less violent ways to do that, NiKlaus."

Klaus stared at me for another moment before his jaw was set in a firm line.

"Fine." Klaus said. "We will do it your way, Brother. It is your problem after all."

I gave him a nod as relief filled me.


	6. 6: Doing some light reading?

(At The House)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I don't know how I missed it, but somewhere between me getting a glass of water at five in the morning and when I actually got up at ten, Elijah had stocked the kitchen.

He left a note on the sink saying he would see me later and to not cause attention to myself.

If I didn't know better, I would say Alaric was the one who wrote the note instead.

I got myself some cereal and sat down at the table.

"What do you plan on doing today?" I heard a voice say.

I jumped and looked at the chair across from me to see Alaric was sitting in it.

"What the hell, Uncle Alaric!" I said. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He just laughed.

"Where were you last night?" I asked. "You just disappeared."

"What? You think all because I'm a ghost I don't have a life?" Alaric asked.

I stared at him.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked.

"That depends," I said. "Can I talk to Damon?"

"No." Alaric said sternly.

"Uncle Alaric," I began.

"He's not in a good place, Claire." He said. "I don't want you around him when he's like that. So until he's not in that place, stay away from him. Okay?"

I sighed.

"Fine." I said. "What about everyone else? Or are they off limits too?"

"Well, by now, I'm sure they know about you and know what you look like for the most part." Alaric said. "But still, for now, keep to yourself."

"Alaric, I don't understand-" I started.

"You have to trust me on this, Claire." He said, seriously. "Do you trust me?"

I took in Alaric's facial expression and saw he was dead serious about staying away from the people he calls friends and family for the time being.

"Yes." I said. "But what I don't get is why you want me to stay away from them. Or why I had to absolutely meet Elijah as soon as humanly possible because he's apparently going to protect me from something you won't even elaborate on."

"Believe me when I say it's for your own good." Alaric said.

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Alaric." I said. "I'm a big girl now. I'm a very skilled hunter, just like you."

"I know." He said. "But it's best they don't know about you right now."

"Because?" I asked.

Alaric didn't say a word.

I sighed.

"Fine." I said.

I got up and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard Alaric say.

"Out." I said. "And don't follow."

I then left the house. Slamming the door shut.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

I don't understand, I thought. Why not have me go to Damon? Or Elena? Why must it have been Elijah?

I was at the café Elijah and I were at yesterday, trying to figure out my annoying and cryptic Uncle.

It doesn't make sense, I thought. What isn't Alaric telling me?

Whatever it was, I knew it must have been something very important and very serious. Alaric never messed around when it came to the safety of others.

Suddenly, I remembered what Alaric said to me every time I was up to my ears with trying to figure something out.

He always told me to go to the library.

" _Because all of the answers you're looking for, are there_." I remember Alaric saying.

I got up, paid for my coffee, and left the café.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVVDVDVDVDVD

I was elbow deep in research at the library when I heard a voice say:

"Well,"

I looked up and was suddenly face to face with Damon.

"I do believe we meet again." Damon said with a smirk.

"It's a small town." I said. "What do you expect?"

Damon studied me briefly before picking up one of the books I had on the table with me.

"Vampires, Witches, and Ghouls." He read out loud. He looked at me with an eye brow raised. "Doing some light reading?"

"It's for a class." I said, taking the book from him. "I don't see why you would care about what I'm reading."

Damon picked up another book.

"Mystic Falls Folk Lore and Other Studies." Damon read out loud. "Sounds to me you want to know a little history about the town."

I took the book from him again.

"Again, why do you care and why are you here?" I asked, becoming annoyed.

"Well, if you need some history about Mystic Falls, or pretty much anything, you can ask me." He said, sitting down in the chair next to mine; his smirk growing. "I'm kinda a _history buff_. It's kinda my thing."

"Oh really?" I said. "So you're not bothering me right now because you're interested in knowing why I was here looking for someone you clearly know?"

Damon took me in.

"You're a lot smarter than I pegged you for." Damon said.

"Wow. Thanks." I said, sarcastically, going back to the book I was looking at.

"Listen," I heard Damon begin. "I don't know why you're looking for Elijah Mikaelson, and I don't really care, but take this as a warning to leave."

I looked at Damon and saw he was being serious.

"When it comes to the Mikaelson's, they're no good." He said. "None of them. Elijah just happens to be the least not good one of them all. It would be wise if you didn't get yourself involved with them. You might just end up dead."

We stared at each other.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll take my chances." I said.

Damon let out a huff of a laugh, shaking his head.

"I was wrong." Damon said. "You are as stupid as I pegged you for." He stood. "Don't say I didn't warn you, kid."

And with that, Damon walked away.


	7. 7: You're a Saltzman

(Later)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Around six that night, I left the library frustrated and with no answers.

Instead of going back to the house, my feet carried me to my car and I drove to the Mystic Grill.

And as soon as I entered the place, I saw Damon and Matt standing at a table that had three girls, and two guys sitting at it.

I assumed those people were Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Stefan.

I looked at Damon just in time to see him look at me and hit the guy next to him in the shoulder, who I assumed was Stefan, to get him to look at me.

I take a deep breath as I looked away and decided to walk over to a booth and ignore them despite me not wanting to.

When I sat down, I grabbed a menu and began to look through it.

"Get the burger and fries." I heard a voice say. "It's good here."

I looked up from the menu and saw Alaric had joined me.

"I thought I told you not to follow." I said.

"Since when did I ever listen when you told me that." Alaric said.

"Good point." I said, looking back at the menu.

"Are you going to be mad at me forever?" I heard him ask.

"Only until you tell me everything." I responded, looking up at him briefly with a tight smile.

I'm pretty sure I heard him roll his eyes.

"The gang's all here, I see." I heard him say.

"I figured." I said.

"I heard your conversation with Damon." I heard him say.

"Yeah? And?" I asked.

"You're ruffling his feathers." I heard him say.

I smiled.

"Matt's coming over." I heard him say.

A moment or two later, I hear Matt say:

"Hi, welcome to the Mystic Grill. Have you decided what you would like to order?"

I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Hi. I would like the burger and fries. Well done. And a order of onion rings, please." I said.

"And to drink?" Matt asked, writing it down.

"Water." I said.

"Okay." Matt said, giving me a smile. "I will be back with your order in a jiff."

"Thank you." I said, as he walks away.

I closed the menu and put it back, glancing at my Uncle to see he was still looking at his friends.

I looked that way and saw the girl who was sitting next to the guy I assumed was Stefan, look away from me.

And suddenly, it felt like High School again.

"You know," I began. "If you're going to be cryptic about all this, you could at least help me out and give me a hint."

Alaric looked at me.

"Any hint." I said. "Any hint at all. Something that will help me with...whatever it is that made it urgent I get here and become somewhat friends with Elijah."

Alaric studies me.

"Just one." I said. "Even more, if you like. But I need to know something, Uncle Alaric. Anything about this at all. Please?"

Alaric sighed and fully faces me, resting his arms on the table as he leans forward.

"All I'm going to say right now, is, you're in danger." Alaric said, seriously. "And Elijah might be, well is, the only one who will be able to protect you. Not even Klaus will be able to, and he's suppose to be stronger than the other Originals that make up the Mikaelson family."

"And why am I in danger?" I asked, softly, as all of what he said sunk in. "And why only Elijah?"

"You're a Saltzman." He said. "We've always been in danger. I've just been protecting you from it all these years. Or at least trying to. But, now that I'm gone, they will find out about you, if they haven't already, and they will come for you."

"Why? And who's they?" I asked. Then, I realized he didn't answer my other question. "And why only Elijah?"

"That's all I'm saying right now." Alaric said, sitting back in his seat. "It's too dangerous for you to know the rest right now."

I sighed and sit back in my seat, pinching where my nose meets the middle of my eyes.


	8. 8: Yes, she did

(At the Mystic Grill)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

"Matt's coming back over with your food." I heard Alaric say suddenly.

I sigh again and sit up more in my seat.

"Here you are." Matt said, reaching the table, and setting down my drink and food. "Please enjoy."

"Thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"No problem." He said, smiling a little back. "Oh, hey, did you happen to have found Elijah?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just curious." Matt said with a shrug.

I look behind him at the table where Damon and the rest of Alaric friends were to see they were discretely looking over here. Putting two and two together pretty quick.

"Yes, she did." A voice said before I could speak.

Matt and I both looked toward the voice and saw Elijah.

"Oh." Matt said. "Well, that's good."

Elijah nods.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Matt asked.

"A scotch." Elijah said. "Please."

Matt nods and walks away.

Elijah looks at me and smiles, his face softening.

At least, that's what it looked like to me.

"Hello, Claire." Elijah said. He gestures to the seat across from me. "May I?"

I look at the seat to see Alaric was gone.

"Please." I said, looking back at him with a smile of my own.

He walks over to the other side of the booth and sits.

"I hope you're not allergic to vervain." Elijah said. "They put some in your water."

"I'm not. But, thank you for telling me." I said, picking up my glass and taking a drink. "What brings you here?"

"I stopped by to check in on you and you weren't there." He said. "Thought I would come find you."

I nod and picked up my burger, beginning to eat it.

It was silent for a moment as I ate. I could feel the eyes of, not only the group at the table a little bit away, but of Elijah, too, watching me.

And it was the group, not Elijah, who was making me feel self conscious.

I hear a clink and looked to see Matt had returned and had sat Elijah's drink down.

"Thank you, Matt." Elijah said, giving him a slight smile.

Matt nods and looks between us for a moment before walking away.

"I see you failed to do what I had asked." Elijah said, as soon as Matt was gone.

I look at him confused.

"I said not to cause attention to yourself." He said.

"Right." I said. "Your note."

He nods.

"Well, it's hard to do that when they seem to be everywhere I am." I said. "Not to mention, more than curious as to why I want to see you."

"Hm, so I noticed." Elijah said. "They're very nosy. They're even listening to our conversation."

I looked at them and saw them make a face and quickly look away, clearly knowing they have been found out. I also see Alaric standing next to Damon, letting me know he didn't go too far.

"How about," Elijah began, making me look back at him. "After you eat, I bring you home?"

I smile a little.

"I would like that." I said.


	9. 9: I mean it, brother

A/N: Guest - I can't make any promises

heena6126 - Thank you! I'm glad you like it :)

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(At the House)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

"Thank you for bringing me here." I said, opening up the door and walking inside.

"Of course." I heard Elijah say. "I don't mind."

I looked at him to see a small smile on his face and the softness I thought I seen earlier.

"Would you like to stay a little bit?" I asked. "Maybe watch something?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I have some business to attend to." Elijah said.

"Oh, okay." I said. "Maybe some other time?"

"I would like that." He said. "Good night, Claire."

"Good night, Elijah." I said.

Elijah left, closing the door behind him.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(A couple days later)

(At the Mikaelson's House)

(Elijah's P.O.V.)

"So," Klaus began. "What's the plan?"

Klaus and I were in the living room. I was siting in a chair and he was sitting on the couch across from me.

"Plan for?" I asked.

"Don't be coy, brother." He said. "What are we going to do about the girl who wants to see you? Clearly she's a threat and must be dealt with accordingly."

"You do not know that, Niklaus." I said, giving him a hard look. "She could be harmless."

"Since when has that ever turned out to be true?" Klaus asked.

"I'm sure this time is different." I said.

"Sure it is." He said.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I suddenly got very protective over Claire.

I wasn't sure what it was about her, but after the past couple days of getting to know her a little, I have become quite fond of her.

"You're not going to do something, are you, Niklaus?" I asked.

"Not a thing." Klaus said, with a grin that didn't sit well with me.

"I mean it, brother." I said, leaning forward in my seat. "You will do no such thing. Let me deal with it."

"Like I said before, Elijah," He said. "This is your problem. Of course we will do it your way."

Klaus gets up and heads for the entrance to the kitchen.

"And when it eventually fails, I will swoop in and take care of it my way." Klaus said.

I watch him as he leaves my eye sight, feeling more protective of Claire than I was a moment ago.


	10. 10: Claire, that's Klaus

(At the Mystic Grill)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I was at the Mystic Grill, having come here to, not only get out of the house, but to have something to eat.

If I had known Damon and Stefan was going to be at the bar sipping whiskey and staring at me the whole time, I probably would have just taken it to go.

But, here I was. Sitting in the booth I had sat in a couple nights ago, being served by the nice waitress my lunch.

I knew it was only a matter of time before they came over. I was surprised it was taking this long.

"So, I'll talk, you stay quiet." Alaric said, sitting across from me. "This way they won't think you're talking to yourself."

I glance up at him then proceed to begin to eat my sandwich.

"From what I gathered from them, they don't trust you." Alaric continued. "They think because of your obvious ties with Elijah from the other night, you're planning on doing something 'evil' for him and Klaus. They know you're not a vampire or werewolf but they haven't ruled out witch."

I glance over at Damon and Stefan to see they were still staring at me.

"Most importantly, they wonder how you and Elijah met." He said. "To them, it doesn't make sense because you seem like a nice girl."

I look at my Uncle again

"So I've been eavesdropping on them." Alaric said. "I need something to do while you're sleeping or won't talk to me."

I roll my eyes.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(The Mikaelson House)

(Elijah's P.O.V.)

I was sitting in a chair in the study, reading one of the rather bigger books off the book shelf, when I hear someone walk into the room.

"Have you seen, Klaus?" I hear Rebekah ask, sounding annoyed.

"No." I said, not looking up.

I hear her sigh.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've been trying to get ahold of him for an hour now and he hasn't picked up his mobile and he's nowhere in the house or on the grounds." I hear her say.

I stop reading and looked up at her, quickly telling she was being serious.

"When did you see him last?" I asked.

"This morning." Rebekah said.

"Did he say anything alarming?" I asked.

"No." She said. "He just went on and on about how naïve you were about this new comer and how something needs to be done."

As soon as she said the words, it looked like a light bulb went off over her head and I knew we were both thinking the same thing.

"We need to find him." I said, closing the book and standing up. "Now."

I leave the book on the chair and leave the sitting room as fear began to grip my heart.

"There's something you're not telling me." Rebekah said as she followed. "I can see it on your face. What is it?"

"The new comer is not a threat." I said, buttoning my suit jacket.

"How would you know?" She asked.

"I met her." I said. "She's a good person. She doesn't want to cause a fight. She came to me for help."

"Help?" Rebekah asked. "Help for what? Who is she?"

"I don't know." I said. "But she's a hunter. And she just happens to be Alaric Saltzman's niece."

"What?!" Rebekah said, shocked.

I stopped and looked at her.

"Clearly Klaus was right." Rebekah said. "She does have an agenda. It's to get revenge for Alaric. Which means she's going to try to come after me."

"Rebekah, I can assure you that's not even close to what she is doing here." I said.

"Honestly, Elijah," Rebekah said. "How trusting can you possibly be to a stranger? A stranger who is clearly an enemy to this family?!"

"Rebekah," I began.

"If you want to go be your heroic self, so be it." She said, crossing her arms. "But don't expect me to help you."

I stare at my sister and she stared back.

Without saying another word, I turn and leave the house.

VDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVDVD

(The Mystic Grill)

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I paid for my bill, and got up to leave, when I heard someone say:

"Hello,"

I turned around and saw a man smirking at me.

"Crap." I hear Alaric say. "Claire, that's Klaus."

"Hello." I said, taking him in. "Can I help you?"

"You can." Klaus said, he gestures to the door. "If you will be ever so willing to go outside?"

"And if I say no?" I asked.

"You don't seem to be the type who would want to make a scene." Klaus said.

I knew he was right.

"Be cautious." I heard Alaric say.

I walk by Klaus and head to the door, walking out into the parking lot.

Before I could turn around to face him, I felt someone grab me.

I instantly try to get out of their hold.

"Let me go!" I said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Love." I hear Klaus say in my ear. "I have a couple questions for you."

Then, holding me tight, Klaus zoomed off.


End file.
